Tokyo drebbles
by reality deviant
Summary: Here i will be publishing what drebble and snippets of Tokyo Ghoul crossovers i will come up with and be inspired to write. Some will remain one-shots, and some may continue. the crossovers can be from various sources. Hopefully at least some will inspire others to write longer fics and to consider crossing those worlds themselves.
1. Digimon 1

He remembered it, sometimes. The strange world of digimon.  
He thought it to be his playground, his personal dominion.  
In hindsight, he shouldn't have read horror from such a young age. Reading about serial killers before he was eleven affected him, clearly.

Not that he will regret it-it was all he had remaining of the father he barely remembered.

only years later, did he realize that he was reenacting the stories read, when he was the Digimon Kaiser, with the digidestined as the investigators that search for the mad, brilliant killer hiding among them. Killer...he never really realized what it meant, until it was too late.

and when they came and saved him. Saved him from himself, how did he repay? with lies and half-truths... With a false name and fake lifestory, a tale about a brother he never had.

he was still hiding, still playing a role.  
not even Daisuke knew just how good of an actor he was, could be...  
and wormmon... he once missed his friend after the later disappeared, but the Digidestined were chosen CHILDREN, and he grew up... became adult.

Probably for the better. Wormmon looked so similar the Centipedes...a meeting would have ended badly now.  
He wondered what dear, saintly Hikari would have thought about him now... about what he became... would Daisuke still be annoyingly friendly? Would he have stuck to him? Would he have died? He wondered if Miyako would have still wanted to marry him, if she saw the monster he was now.

he didn't remember any of the other kids showing anything strange with the way they ate, but such things could be faked. He wandered if Gennai ever had a Chosen Child with what he suffered from now-chronic case of inhumanity.

part of him was glad-that they would never find him, never see the adult he became. The world of Digimon was light and laughter more often than not, despite all the pains the suffered through their adventures. a world fitting for children.

He no longer belonged there. He did well, disappearing as the group started turning 17.

The world of ghouls was darkness and violence, hiding, pretending and afraid every day to be discovered, as the hunger for the flesh of other people gnaw at the mind.  
Ken shuddered, and closed his eyes, not turning back as he took the train out of Tokyo. This place did not need neither Ichijouji nor Kaneki.

A small snip that was inspired by having two Japanese dark haired anti-heroes named Ken.


	2. Dresden Files 1

When Murphy got a call at 11:50 about multiple gruesome homicides near one of the warehouses in a certain area, from a certain contact, she already suspected that it was right up Dresden's alley. When she had someone knock on her door around midnight, few minutes later, she figured he came asking for something, and she was about to learn what demon it was this time.

She was utterly surprised to discover it a complete stranger. A girl, around seventeen, wearing a hoody and a short skirt and Asian features. Oh, and she was covered in blood.

The girl kept calling in unintelligible Japanese, and only when the longtime Chicago cop told her to calm down, did she switch to a halting, strongly accented English. "Help, please! Said you help, raven, strange things dealer, pe-paranet, help, dyeing!"

While too short and foreign to be the wizard she came to expect, hurried, took her gun and anti-paranormal supplies, and hurried.

When she returned to greet the girl, the youngster grabbed her arm, and with a surprising strength pulled and led her towards one of the seedier areas, the kinds cops avoided late nights.

In there, they got to an alley where the girl knocked twice on the door of a mask shop, then trice, and the door opened.

The girl entered into the darkness without trouble.

Come to think of it she navigated around the streets in the darkness on the late hour without visible trouble as well.

She entered, and was about to reach for lights, when angry Japanese interrupted, as one hand stopped her, and the other flicked a flashlight on and gave her.

"This is breaking and entering, kids!"

Inside were two more kids-young boys, and she could not tell if they were late teens or young adults. Both covered in blood and having an unjapanese hair color.

One had a strawberry blond hair and the other white.

The blonde was also unconscious and bleeding from what Murphy identified as a gunshot wound.

"Why didn't you call for an ambulance? He is bleeding!"

The white haired man shouted something at the girl who brought her here in their language, and got a heated reply.

"No hospitals! Can't know! Secret, like magic." The girl tried to explain to her.

"And what about you two? Are you hurt?"

"No", the girl shook her head, "Just Hideyoshi, Ken and me not hurt."

The woman shook her head, if the new nasty thing came after these kids, and she couldn't call them anything else, even if they all were around 20 (something she doubted), rather than from the usual headache inducing wizard, it was both good, and bad.

Still, it was late, and as she got to help the wounded one, she resolved to call Dresden in the morning.

This is a crossover with Dresden Files, where things get really bad in Tokyo, and Touka Kirishima, Ken Kaneki and Hideyoshi Nagachika resolve to escape as far as they can.

America seems like a good place, and unlike her two companions, Touka had Yomo-san teach her of the other things that go bump in the night. As well as magic.

Through him she learned about a group of small time talents in the American supernatural.

Only they ended up escaping their problems to stumble on local trouble.


	3. StarGate 1

"Is this the place?"

"Yes, general."

"Well, let's go."

As the men buzzed the doorbell, it was soon answered by a young woman in her twenties.

"Kimi Nishino?" a distinguished American man with salt and peper gey hair and a black suit that screamed government ask her in English.

"Err.. yes?" the girl replied in the same language with little accent. She seemed weary for some reason.

"I am here about the mathematic formula you published a few days ago. We would like to invite you as a civilian consultant for a joined American Japanese military project."

And now she seemed calmer. "But my math was about multidimensional physics."

"Well, ma'am, our chief scientist was so impressed, after stumbling into it, that he got us real interested. We will, of course recompense you well for your time, but we need an answer now, so if you could pack…"

"Pack? Just how far is your base?"

"Very . But you won't regret it, trust me. None of those who signed up for our program did. It's an exciting and engaging work. We could call Dr Kusanagi to confirm if you want.

"You mean the doctor Kusanagi that-"

"The very same. So, are you in?"

The woman asked for details, and received some of them, though most were classified.

O'Neil figured it to be a swift recruitment until-

"And what about my boyfriend? I can't just leave him alone!"

"Miss, Nishino, While a student deserving of the high praise he received, Your boyfriend, one Nishiki Nishio has neither a security clearance, nor a documented history older than five years ago. And unlike you, he is not a mathematical genius."

"No! When my family died in a plane crash, I was all alone, and he didn't leave me.

I won't leave him! You will either take both of us, or I will have to reject your offer."

One of the other men had his cellphone ring, as he answered, he apparently received unpleasant news.

He called the old man and Kimi heard him talking to her would be recruiter.

"General O'Neill, sir, we can't wait much longer. Protocol washout will activate soon."

The man (General?!) stood pondering for a few moments, before turning to the girl.

"Know what, we don't have time! If you get him now I will have the paperwork waiting for us. But you start immediately!"

* * *

Author notes: this one crosses Tokyo Ghoul with StarGate, with the premise that Kimi Nishino is a brilliant math whiz who got noticed by M'Key.


	4. Nana and Kaoru 1

Touka didn't know what she was expecting, but it was definitely not THAT!

She has been asked by a friend and coworker, to accompany her to a student's house. A request she did not have the wisdom to deny.

And now she found herself in that situation.

"This is not what it looks like!"

* * *

 _ **One hour ago**_

"Could you accompany me when I leave, please, Kirishima-san? I need to drop some things at Chigusa-san's home, and I'd rather not walk alone at such hours. There may be ghouls out and about at night." She shuddered at the words, unaware that there was a ghoul near her during the day as well, for most days.

Touka needed not to ask the opinion of that one on the subject of ghouls.

Still, the irony of Kawakami-san asking a ghoul to accompany as to avoid becoming a target for one, even unaware was amusing. When it wasn't didn't make her feel like a monster.

So Kirishima Touka, a high school teacher, and secretly a Ghoul herself, agreed.

CXCXCXCXCXCx

 _ **Two minutes ago.**_

As they approached the apartment building of the girl, one Chigusa Nana, an honor student in the school the two women were teaching at, one whose mother was the chief of police, and therefore a person of interest as both a potential threat and a potential unaware source, Touka found the noise her superior hearing was picking strange.

The presence of two other girls from Chigusa-san's class at the door was even stranger.

"Are you here to see Chigusa-san, too?"

"Y-you had to see her too, sensei?"

Apparently she was very sought out girl.

Soon one of the girls suggested that they quarry has yet to return from a date she looked like getting ready for at school, and Yagami-san suggested they go ask Sugimura, as apparently he was a neighbor of hers.

Sugimura-san opening the door wearing only a shirt and boxers, with the feint traces of sweat, was not something she wanted to learn about her students.

His frank admission about being alone and… doing stuff with himself… was a shocking, blush inducing surprise that almost distracted Touka from figuring it for the ploy it was-almost but not enough.

The skill she acquired at interacting with humans and pretending to be one herself for more than a decade made spotting another put on an act easy.

The others found the indecent statement and the angry midget telling them to go away a good deterrent, on the other hand.

Touka didn't need her superhuman senses to figure that he was hiding something, and was extremely nervous.

When the student council president, Yagami Hiroshi, went into the apartment, suspecting Chigusa-san to be there, for some reason, and insisted entering to check, she though the rush of panic obvious. As the shorted student's sudden grabbing of the other's legs to stop him from entering.

Yagami struggled free and hurried further inside.

Sugimura's rush to his room, and to his bed, covering himself in the blanket made alarm bells ring in her head.

Her ghoul nose sensed that Chigusa-san visited this room often.

And that she was there still.

She knew Sugimura was no ghoul, and didn't seem affiliated with any, but there were other… rumors about him…

And a perverted teenage loner could do some, as the girls she overheard say… 'creepy' things with his neighbor.

She took her responsibility to her students seriously.

She was enough of a monster, without adding the sins of others to her own guilt.

When the other three students and teacher were about to leave, she had to stop them-with them there it may be resolved without a struggle in which she might end up revealing her true nature.

Or search for a way to explain the girl's condition, whatever it may be…

So she finally uttered her first words to the would be delinquent in that meeting in the coldest, most deadly and ruthless tone she could.

"Sugimura-san, stop hiding her. I know she is here."

All the room's current occupant's eyes were on her now.

"W-what are you talking ab-bout Kirishima-sensei?"

"Chigusa-san is, without a doubt, here. What did you do to her?"

She heard the infinitesimal sound of his heartbeat growing faster and faster. The stench of fear getting stronger.

"Kirishima-sensei!"

Without hesitation, she hurried to the bed and with a swift move grabbed the blanket and pulled it away.

She didn't know what she was expecting, a dead body, maybe mutilated, maybe a human cannibal-going ghoul like, but it was definitely not THAT!

Chigusa-san was under it, with her bust only covered by horizontal straps in the middle, hands and legs tied, eyes and mouth covered and ears plugged, wearing some elaborate bondage gear.

As everyone in the room turned shocked looks towards him, wordless, Sugimura did his worst mistake yet.

"This is not what it looks like!"

* * *

This is a crossover with a Manga called Nana to Kaoru-which is about two high schoolers who are childhood friends and neighbors, who practice together some BDSM.

surprisingly, the manga has many suggestively clothed scenes, but no nudity, or anything directly XXX rated depicted or even implied to have happened, and is more on the development of the romantic relationship between the two, as the boy is a BDSM enthusiast and the girl is an ace student who was very stressful and on her way to a meltdown, who to her surprise found the loss of control to be very calming and cathartic. oh, and an explanation on various bondage activities.

In this scene, they were taking one such "Breather" and were interrupted.

Touka, coming from the much more violent reality of Ghouls, misinterpreted, and expected to find her student dead, or about to be so. her experience was of violence and death a plenty.


	5. Gate 1

It started out of nowhere.

One moment she was sitting with Nagachika-san in a café nearby, taling about Kaneki (of course, they had little else in common after all), when suddenly there was a strange noise, and screams.

At first, She thought that some Ghoul was on a rampage, and a fear ignited, that maybe it was somebody she knew, going out in a blaze, being cornered by the Doves.

She could stand another Fueguchi!

She was so lost in thought that she was unaware to her now forgotten sun haired companion as she turned to see what that was all about, confirm or deny another friend being murdered by the CCG.

Seemingly out of nowhere armored cavalry-actual people in heavy armor riding on horses, with lances in hands, rushed through Ginza, killing left and right.

The riders killed who was in their way, only occasionally going for live capture instead.

It seemed to ludicrous to be Ghouls, unless some group decided to go for the crazy look, to hide their nature under insanity, as no human group would go for that attire and weaponry with the modern gunfire inevitably being turned against them as soon as the armed forces shake away the stupor.

A glance shown a girl, in the uniform of her own school, trampled to death under horse hooves. Touka turned her head aside in attempt to avert her eyes, only for them to land on the sight of a little boy falling, sword cutting at his back, as a very similar looking woman, his mother or sister, probably, was grabbed and taken.

It all reminded her of her friends, she saw dear Yoriko under the horse hooves, saw her little shit of a brother, Ayato, as the boy cut down.

She blinked and more and more people died, failing to outrun the bizarre attackers.

How she wanted to unleash her Kagune, to fight these 'knights' and pierce their vitals, to kill them! it was the surety that someone will see, will report her to the doves, and end the last shreds of peace she still had in her grasp, endanger the friends she had to exposure, that stayed her hand.

She, she… was being pulled.

"Need to leave, Now! Touka-chan, snap out of it, they will be here any moment! We need to leave now!"

 _'Of course, Nagachika-sa is here. Wait-'_

"Why are you still here? You should run!"

"And leave you here? No way!"

"It's not the time for your stubbornness, Nagachika, leave now, while you still have the chance to run away! Kaneki wouldn't want you to die here!" she yelled urgently.

"I'm not leaving you here either! I lost one friend; I won't lose another, even if you may not think of me like that!" he yelled back. Didn't realize that they will surely be spotted soon, standing and yelling amidst the fleeing crowd?

"Na-duck!" she called, and pushed him to the ground, covering his body with her own by instinct, as a green humanoid creature, Gobiln? Orc? Threw an axe at them.

Son a group of riders surrounded them, and only under urgent pleas from Touka kept them from killing Hide, as the strange captors took them to the main street of Ginza, where a giant frame, that wasn't there before, stood, and more medieval troops poured out of it, like a portal. Soon they were led to the other side, and found themselves in a strange, unfamiliar forest, with no mark of the urban environs that surrounded them moments before.

"I don't think we are in Tokyo anymore, Touka-chan." Nagachika whispered.

* * *

Author Notes: Crossover with Gate-Thus the JSDF was there! Which is a Light novel/manga/Anime about a Gate opening in Ginza, from which fantasy setting army invades, and kills civilians until the army gets in and shows superiority of modern guns and artillery vs the Middle ages armaments, and later comes through the portal to secure it and prevent future attacks. on the other side is an empire that seems like a fusion of roman and byzantine.

The idea here is to get Hideyoshi and Touka captured and sent there, later freeing themselves and exploring the new fantasy land, as well as exploring their character through their circumstances.

What do you think?


	6. Gate 2

The Other Side had a camp that apparently kept with the roman motif-as it reminded of an American movie he once watched about Rome… Ben something. Pushy hands roughly led them, to the jeers of other metal clad men, who seemed to mock them.

Hideyoshi tried to focus on the language, to recognize the western sounding tongue of their captors-it seemed something European to his ear, but could be anything. Languages weren't his strong suite.

They saw a few other prisoners, from Ginza too, by their clothes, all young women, being led aside, when a deep voice called.

"Claudicates!"

A big European looking man, wearing a fancier version of the armor, and with a red plume on his helm, called.

At his command their group stopped, and seemed to salute. One of them approached him, and they spoke in their foreign tongue.

The man then got closer, and with a large, meaty hand, grabbed Nagachika by the chin, raising his head, in a parody of intimacy. And after looking at it intently, turned to this side and to that side, as he kept examining, before speaking.

"Im 'certus faciam aliquem locum medium-hominem beatum. Ipse nos infirmi fuerimus in servum mines."

He then turned to Touka-chan, and after doing the same to her, commanded.

"accipere mulierem tabernaculo meo videor prius gustare."

For some reason, despite not understanding, he really disliked that gave him a bad feeling.

Soon the two were led aside, instead of towards the other slaves, as was their initial route. The 'escort' changed as well, as they were led into a big tent, with the officer in front, and looking smug.

As soon as they entered, the man commanded Touka something in his language, and when she pleaded that she didn't understand him, he repeated again, louder. At her dumbfounded look, he said something that got a clear intent, despite the language barrier, as he leered at her, and then with one hand grabbed at her clothes and started to tear at them, the other holding Touka by the shoulder.

"Stop! No! Don't!"

The man slapped Touka for her defiant screams, with enough force that she fell.

What slowly stood up was a silent woman that showed none of the helplessness previously exhibited, and radiated violence and tense killing intent.

When Touka opened her eyes, there was a hateful glare in them, before they changed, and turned black, with hellish red.

She was upon the officer before he had a chance to respond, and struck him back.

Only her 'slap' had his head falling off the shoulders and rolling into the floor, in a spray of blood.

Hide was afraid to blink, as the next moment, Black winglike appendage appeared from her shoulder and shot…crystals? That pierced the two armored men holding him, killing them before they got the chance to say anything.

Next thing, her gaze locked into his.

Hideyoshi hoped his fear didn't show itself, as he smiled and spoke, calmly, doing his best to ignore the blood that got splashed on him.

"That was fast, special effects even Hollywood would be jealous of! But Don't you think that you should put off the contacts?"

The look of bloodlust and wrath turned into incredulity, that was obvious despite the inhuman eyes that observed him, with clear intelligence, and hostility.

"I'm a ghoul, Nagachika!" she exasperatedly pointed, trying to explain an obvious point to stubborn denials.

"I know. I've known for some time, I don't care.

"What?"

Taking the change from anger and murderous intent that were reflected in the crimson, demon-like eyes into confusion as a good sign, Hide continued with a gentle smile, his face showing none of the weariness he felt.

"Who cares about small details like that. I'm not going to tell anyone. Besides, it would be counterproductive to my search for Kaneki, won't it?"

* * *

Author Notes: as the Gate snippet was appreciated and got a review, i went to do a second one. Thanks for the encouragement. If you have suggestions for future snippets tell me.

Review please.


	7. Mortal Kombat 1

_"Promise me that He will be at peace. Extend your divine protection and benevolence over him, I beg you. Revive him if you can, ensure him heaven if you can't!"_

 _..._

 _"_ Aren't you Art Lean?" Johnny Cage asked the man.

"l saw you fight in London, you're great."

"Thanks. l saw some of your films. You can't fake those moves." Art Lean replied.

"Yeah, well, tell that to the press." The actor grumbled.

"Sorr- hey, what's a kid doing here?"

Johnny turned, and was surprised to see, that indeed, a youth, of Asian features, with a pale skin and white hair, of a thin, fragile looking build, was standing awkwardly among the muscular warriors, in a suit that looked like it belonged on a bartender-white shirt and black pants, with a black jacket with a bowtie and all…

The kid seemed to be looking around, anxiety pouring from him in waves.

The Actor warrior turned to see to his luggage securing, so he would be free to address the lost boy, who couldn't be out of his teens, but it ended badly, with his luggage sinking, and then the spooky ship arrived.

He didn't see the kid after that.

* * *

First her radio didn't work, then that bumbling fool made to appear on her way again, and again, and the unnatural occurrences followed all over the island.

And now, after that 'god of thunder', scattered all the fighters, he told them, that apparently they were here to fight in a tournament to the death against dimensional invaders. She wasn't with Sector twelve! That was just-

"Wait!"

"What is it?"

"This way!"

She led them towards the beach, where was a-

"Am I the only one seeing this?" Cage whined.

"I knew I smelled coffee!"

And indeed, on a small bench, was a cup of coffee, with more cooking in a small metal pot over a small fire, with a waiter looking over it-a lanky kid in a waiter's suit with strangely white hair and an eye-patch.

"You lost, kid? This is no place for you."

"S-Sorry", the kid stuttered with a strong accent in his English, "But there wasn't a good place to make coffee in the lodging they supplied, and they seem utterly unfamiliar with it.

Every agent needed their dose of coffee, and she felt its absence on this forsaken place more keenly then she was willing to admit.

"Could you make a cup for me?"

Sonya could admit to herself, that she really could use some coffee now.

"I only have black, so if you want some milk or sugar, you would have to ask the cooks if they have any…" the kid replied apologetically.

The black drink was bitterer then she usually preferred, but it was excellent. And somehow, made her feel as if back at HQ, for a moment.

It was an invigorating bitterness.

Despite how bizarre it was to find a coffee place here, of all places.

* * *

First Sonya smelled coffee.

Then Liu smelled a perfume of an ancient woman.

Then ninjas descended on them, and just as they laid the last of the bad guys, that Rayden guy comes pointing that there are still tons left.

Johnny would never admit it, but he was weary, just what will he smell.

* * *

The appearance of the four armed warrior changed everything- the climbing morale dropped like a stone.

And then Rayden's words brought no solace.

Johnny coming to fight the beast was a surprise, as was when another called.

The eye-patched boy, whom even Liu Keng, to his shame, has forgotten about, called , and in a voice free of his stutter, claimed that among all the fighters, he alone, has yet to be called, that he should fight before any of those already challenged.

The sorcerer stared long at the boy, who started to unbutton his jacket, keeping eye contact.

He must've been pleased by what he saw, for his next words were followed by a smile.

"If you seek to die in battle so much, so be it."

The boy, now having removed his shirt, to reveal a black undershirt and a lean athletic body, whispered as he passed by Johnny, who tried to talk to him and the sorcerer that this wasn't what they agreed on.

 _"Let a monster fight a monster."_

 _"But you're a kid!"_

 _"I'm twenty three."_

"So eager to die, whelp?"

"It is natural, for the strong to Devour the weak."

And then it began.

The mighty blows of Goro, which would stagger a man, caused the youth to only grunt as he deflected them. When he didn't outright dodge. The little guy was very nimble.

The kid's own blows seemed to elicit more than grunts from his big opponent.

It actually looked like he had a chance, and his style was good, but lacked the muscle memory that was usual for such level of skill, until his high kick was stopped by an arm that grabbed it.

The punch that followed was held back by two more arms, as the last one snapped at the captive leg with enough strength to break bone.

The kid started to hit wildly, desperation getting to him, faster and faster.

As more pressure was applied to his leg, he yelled and after he was thrown, he actually rose-limping on the damaged limb.

"Break my legs and I will crawl to you, cut my arms and I will bash you into the ground with my head and tear you neck with my teeth! No pain you can inflict is greater then what I already been through!"

Liu saw something… wild and berserk, something… inhuman in the single, exposed eye.

"Where did you find him?" Johnny asked from his side.

"On the edge of despair." Rayden spoke softly, quietly, "About to lose to the greatest of monsters-the one within, with but one last innocent plea in his heart."

The frenzied youth soon started turning the tide, each strike faster and stronger then the last, dodging nearly all of the opposing attacks.

When he overwhelmed Goro, he actually bit the monster at the neck, drawing blood and scream.

The boy continued biting the inhuman neck, a strike at a time, until the great beast of enemy fell, whereupon he dell on the corpse, tearing, biting and…eating the flesh. Licking the blood.

"It's like a wolf against a bison…" the actor whispered.

All others were silent, but for the sounds of the gorging done on the arena.

Privately, Liu wondered if Shang Tsung could enslave the soul of someone who is being eaten.

"What monster have you brought here, Rayden!?" the furious sorcerer shouted, breaking the silence around.

"This is a child born of mortal man and woman, untouched by sorcery, and with no great destiny or legacy from ancestors-shaped into this…monstrosity, by anguish.

Mortal men can be as fierce as any demon."

* * *

 **Author Notes:** I have been sitting and thinking, what, wasn't crossed over with Tokyo Ghoul yet... and browsing lists of fandoms, got this idea- what if we try to put Kaneki in Mortal Kombat setting?

This is set in the 95 Movie of MK, and just after Kaneki killed his best friend in a frenzy, in Tokyo ghoul-Hide fed himself to his bestest friend here.

The quoted first line is his plea to the god that took him from that brink, and promised to bring peace to his friend, if Kaneki agrees to do a service.

Goro got to harm the Ghoul with fists due to his overwhelming strength.

What do you think?


	8. My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU 1

**Author Notes: First of all, sorry for my absence, The reason for it was... Fallout 4. but now i'm back! This crossover snippet contains none of the TG cast, and is, in fact a different fandom in the Tokyo Ghoul, but i really wanted to write something about the other fandom here, having gained interest in it recently. This Plot bunney didn't let me rest untill it was written.**

 **The fandom in question is ' _My teen romantic comedy SNAFU', known in japanese as_**

 **"YAHARI ORE NO SEISHUN LOVE COMEDY WA MACHIGATTEIRU"**

* * *

 _"Would you like to come home with me?"_

Yuigahama Yui almost regretted saying it, now-it was awkward, with Yukinon, and Hikki-the two people that she felt closest too in school, admired the most.

The two who were the most genuine, who expressed their true feelings more than everyone else she ever known! An absolute opposite to herself, who walked a tightrope of lies and fakery just so she could enjoy her school life. Just so she won't feel as lonely.

Dear Hikki would never know just how much he saved her, when he saved Sable-that dog was the lifeline of her sanity, sometimes.

 _And sometimes he was a literal lifeline._

Her two closest friends, also the two most perceptive kids in the school. The two most likely to discover her big secret.

 _Thinking on whether they would notice that she is… different, that she is… wrong, would drive her mad-so she didn't think on them discovering her secret, at all._

Her mother loved her, and was very supportive, going as far as ask her to invite her crush, when Yui hesitantly asked her for advice about boys.

 _She would have never have dared to invite her two precious people to the Lion Den that was her home otherwise._

Hikki was blind to all the signs, as usual, to both her relief and frustration. But he did try his best to help, in his usual, standoffish and damaging-himself-and-others way.

She has come to care too much for the both of them, and the strain on the relationship between them was affecting them negatively.

 _'I have to do something, after both of you helped me, now it's my turn.'_

She hoped she would just know how to do it. _'Maybe I will have an idea in the morning?'_

* * *

She didn't have an idea in the morning.

As she was talking with Yumiko in class, her phone signaled a massage.

A glance showed it to be from an unknown source.

The massage was worrying enough though.

"Y-yumiko-san, I don't feel so well. Can you please tell Yukonon and Hikki that I can't come to the club meeting today?"

Miura Yumiko nodded, and then proceeded to fuss over her health, pointing how Yuigahama seemed paler then usual lately, and if she was eating enough.

Some small part of her, hidden behind the mask that she presented to the public, and wished with all her heart to have been the true her, berated Miura-san for failing to notice how it was after receiving the SMS, that she became anxious and nervous.

How Hikki would have noticed it immediately, How Yukinon would recognize her anxiety and hurry to leave and allow it.

* * *

It was after many hours, and nerves, that Yui found the threat to have passed. Someone else was hunted down.

By then it was afternoon, too late for school.

 _'Not too late, then.'_

As silently and stealthily as she could, she reached her vantage point, and started her secret hobby.

 _'You would think me rotten too, if you knew of this Hikki.'_

If anyone knew that she has taken to stalking the boy she lo-liked, liked…

 _'You are trying so hard to look uncaring and cruel, but you try to help people the best you can, in this direct and ruthless way of yours that I hate, you-'_

Screamed. In pain.

Of other's panicked yells followed she did not hear them.

The source of his distress was also unmistakable.

Above his fallen form was a stranger with completely black eyes, and red iris in them visible behind a mask covering lower half of its face, strange claw-like form right under its arm.

Only half aware of people fleeing from the Ghoul, Yui ran towards her crush, only instinct ingrained from birth keeping her from activating her own Kakugan, and bearing her own Kagune to protect what was hers immediately.

* * *

 _'Answer please!'_

 _"Moshi-moshi, -"_

"Yukinon, is my mom home right now?"

"Yuigahama? What happened? There was an attack on the news, and-"

"Yukinon! This is super important! Is my mom home now?"

"N-no, she left half an hour ago, what-"

"Please, Yukinon, I need you to listen and do exactly what I say. To trust me! This is super important! There is a white box in the bathroom.."

* * *

No more than ten minutes later, a breathless Yukino knocked on a door to a strange, abandoned looking building in the peculiar way she was instructed.

It opened, a silent invitation into the dark inside. Her hearbeats loud in her ears-the only sound.

She entered hesitating, nervously clutching the bag containing the white box-Medical emergency supplies.

"Yuigahama? The news said there was a Ghoul attack,-"

The bag fell from her limbless arms, as she ran towards the impossible illusion before her.

On a cot, under the light of a lamp lay the familiar form of Hikigaya, blood soaked clothes held tightly in attempt to stop the liquid of life leaving the boy.

"Yuigahama! We need to call the hospital! "

"No hospitals!"

"What? He needs immediate treatment! I-"

"Bring me the box, now!"

There was something off, something commanding and unknown in the tone of the girl who was her best friend, something that made Yukinoshita Yukino obey, as most primitive part of the back of her mind sensed the inhuman edge to the tone.

Her limbs acted on their own, as she picked up the box, and proceeded to help. Her shocked mind going numb at the sight of inhuman gaze looking at her from the face belonging to her friend.

"I-I Didn't want the two of you to know this, especially not like that… but I couldn't leave him, he would have been eaten! A-and I can't take him to the hospital without being suspicious. Please, Yukinon, if you ever cared about either of us, help me save Hikki!"

Unable to do anything else, She assisted the girl, moving as if on autopilot.

"I was hoping to keep at least the illusion of the three of us together as friends, to ask the two of you to fake keeping the things the way they were. Even take the both of you on a date!" The Ghoul confessed, crying. Salty tears falling from her black and red eyes.

* * *

 **I wanted to add something to the nice story soon after watching the first few episodes of the anime, my twisted mind pursuing the option of making one of the three other then entirely human, as well as solving the love triangle by way of the Tenchi solution, or something close to it.**

 **The anime itself is about a teenage high-school romantic comedy, half parodying it by making the main guy an antisocial loner with an unpleasant personality and 'dead fish eyes'. he is not the only memorable personality in that nuthouse either.**

 **It is a slice of life that i enjoyed.**


	9. StarGate 2

Rrrring….

"Whose phone is this? I specifically instructed to turn all phones off at the start!" an middle aged, stern looking man asked accusingly.

The lab coat clad students in the chemistry lab looked around themselves and to their cellphones, in search for the one that was ringing.

Nishiki glanced at his own, and saw his device was the one, what's more, the caller was Kimi.

"Sorry, Sensei, It's a family emergency."

"This is a rare chance we have here, and you cost the class valuable time with your irresponsibility here. Well… go outside if you must take this call!"

Outside the lab, he called her back, but to no avail.

Nishiki received text massage to hurry home at that point.

He tried calling again, multiple times, but it didn't connect. Something about being out of reach.

' _Ridiculous! We don't live that far! How could the house be out of reach?!'_ Besides, never before did he have that particular issue calling her.

The University Student Nishiki returned to the lab and approached the sensei. "I'm very sorry, sensei, but I must depart home now, without delay. " Reluctantly the lecturer allowed his leave.

* * *

The Ghoul Nishiki was alarmed to find a couple of unknown cars parked at the place where he and Kimi lived.

Near them were two men, clearly agents of some sort, wearing black suits, as well as sunglasses. The Ghoul didn't see any large suitcases with them, but as the recent raid on Aogiri showed, the Doves had anti ghoul guns as well, and these guys definitely could hide those.

"This day just keeps getting better-first the Lab session rescheduled for today, forcing me to stay longer, then when I call the café to cancel today's shift, its shitty Touka that answers, and then Kimi calls there is an emergency, and now Doves, here!"

' _There wouldn't be two cars for just those two, most of them are probably inside, probably the real ones, with the Quinques-is this an ambush? How did the Doves figured- calm down, maybe they don't know! Don't blow it if they still have some doubts!'_

Taking a deep breath, the young man forced himself to calm, and hurried home.

He was somewhat surprised he wasn't stopped for inspection or questioning or something by the men that stood guard. As he fetched the key swiftly and unlocked the door (was it a good sign that it was still locked?), he hardly noticed that he almost broke the door upon entering. _'Kimi better be unharmed, or I will kill you all, you little shits.'_ "Kimi? Are you here?"

"Nishiki?" She called him and entered from the kitchen, her face weary… and … excited?

She looked unharmed, but strange emotions were radiating from her, as well as …He rushed to grab and hold her, huggin her form and holding it tightly to himself, sniffing her hair, confirming she was here and unharmed, noticing… strange scents, some of which he couldn't identify and never scented before.

"Hm hm…"

Startled by the unfamiliar voice, Nishio remembered that there were supposed to be Doves about and turned to face them, and see just what they thought they were doing, what they wanted. Only to stop short as he fully took in his audience.

Instead of the suspected White uniform of the CCG, he was met with a nondescript black suit, and a Gaijin on top of that.

He didn't know of any foreigners among the Doves, though, admittedly he did not keep track of the CCG enough to know for sure.

The third clue was a lack of large enough containers among any of the people inside- they didn't have the Dove weapons with them.

"Mister Nishio, I presume. As you can see, miss Nishino is unharmed, and actually has news to share with you."

The man spoke American English. Not a hint of any other accent. This was certainly not the CCG.

"Wakaranai." He replied in Japanese.

"Sorry, Mister Nishio, but we know you do speak English- it was one of the required courses at your university, and one you had high grade in.

That unnerved him, but he tried to not let it show.

"What is this all about?" The ghoul asked in english.

The man turned to Kimi and gestured at him.

She took a deep breath, and hesitated a little, before answering.

Face full of wonder and excitement she explained. "I, i just got a job offer. I … I want to accept it Nishiki, so much. This is… there are no words to describe how great it is, but…" and at that point she turned weary, almost fearful, and averted her eyes, "There is a catch…"

"Uncle Sam just offered your girlfriend a wonderful new job, in a secret cooperative American—Japanese project, and she needs your permission for it!"


	10. Kaito Kid 1

"Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yes."

"Took the breath mints?"

"Yes."

"washed away scents?"

"Dad!" an outraged whine was given.

His voice took a more serious tone, as he asked his next question.

"Did you make sure to feed recently enough? Any hunger issues I need to know about?"

"Dad! I eaten just last week, I will tell you if I feel the hunger pangs-we have been having this conversation every morning-"

"A father worries."

"-for the last ten years."

The man sighed, before approaching his daughter and engulfing her in a hug.

"yes, I know. I can't help but worry, though. All it takes is just one slip up, and you might end up bringing my friend from my previous department.

The girl sighed, and hugged him back tightly, making sure not to use more than human force.

"I know dad, and I am very grateful you took me in and adopted me all those years ago. I am very remember that you saved me back then. "

Nakamori Ginzo released the hug on his daughter, who released her own hold and looked at her eyes.

"Remember, always keep the laws. Stay safe. I love you."

With those words, the police officer kissed the child of his heart on the brow, and hurried to work.

Just before exiting he called.

"Don't forget the pills."

* * *

Nakamori Aoko was excited. Finally, school ended, and now the first meeting of their 'catch Kaito Kid' club (eh, detective team) could commence. Surely with the four of them, they will figure out his tricks and identity.

Kaito-kun would surely see through those tricks. He was sure of it, and she had trust in her best friend.

* * *

Nakamori Aoko was disappointed. Its ben half an hour, and they had nothing new yet.

Hakuba-kun didn't have any new information, and Kaito was difficult brat, as usual. If only he took it serious-

Suddenly, a bunch of men entered the establishment-the one where She invited the group upon presenting the idea and decided to keep having the meetings of the team at.

The old man at the bar-Konosuke-san, was supportive to them.

And the room, that had only the four of them and said old man moments ago, was now filled. With suspicious people, all had tranchcoats and hats covering most of their forms. One was in front and sneered at them.

"So, this is where you hide. Didn't expect me to come to you in your own lair, did you, Kaito Kid?"

Strangely he was talking to the old man.

He couldn't mean…

Suddenly the rude accuser drew a gun, pointing at the subject of his words.

"Hey, you can't just-" Hakuba-kun protested, only to go silent when the gun turned his way.

"Shut up. It's nothing personal, but I have to take you out as well, just in case. Sorry kids."

Suddenly the lights turned off.

There was a gunshot, and a scream.

A sweet smell appeared. Filling the room.

 _I'm sorry, Dad.'_

She charged at the direction of the men. She still could sense where they were, where the smell of gunpowder led to the shooter.

' _I'm keeping the law-this is self-defense, surely. These people want to kill us all.'_

Two more gunshots.

She felt one hitting her chest.

' _I hope Nobody can see me now.'_

Any other teenager would have faltered in their charge, being shot in the chest, so close to their heart.

She could ignore the sting.

' _It's time to stop holding myself back, for just a moment.'_

She released the hold on her instinctive reaction, and let loose. This wasn't Kaito Kid humiliating her father, this was a threat to the lives of her friends.

Aoko, the girl, was vividly reminded of the deaths of her first parents- her real parents, befor Ginzo Nakammori adopted the waif he found hiding in a crime scene he investigated.

' _I hope you won't get in trouble for harboring me all these years, dad.I hope you can forgive me.'_

Aoko, the Ghoul, could not lose her friends.

She knew instinctively, that her eyes turned black, with red in the middle. For the first time after ten years, she stopped pretending to be Nakamori Aoko, the human.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** This is a crossover with Magic Kaito. A nice anime about a 'gentleman thief' who uses the theme of a stage magician. in this snippet, I went with the idea that the daughter of the police detective that tries to catch said thief and best friend from childhood of the person behind the mask of said thief, is adopted, and is actually a ghoul (her dad is not).


	11. StarGate 3

Nishiki was shocked. Of all things he expected… a job offer?

Glancing at the scoffing American, he turned questioning gaze to his Kimi.

"Could you tell me more about it?" he asked in english, uncertain. They likely understood Japanese anyway…

The way her eyes lit up warmed his heart.

"It was absolutely amazing, they have-"

"Hm, hmm. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid it is classified information-and the lady did sign her NDA. Let's just say, that the work of you girlfriend grabbed the attention of one of our senior scientists, and that she has a chance to sign into a job of a lifetime. Nobody who signed up to this project regretted it, and it offers an exciting and challenging work environment along with some of the best minds as her colleagues. It really worth it"

"And what will be required of us, of her, aside from signing nondisclosure documents?"

"You will be asked to relocate to a location closer to the workplace, and to be on call at strange hours, but Uncle Sam will help you in all that, and well compensate you for your time and troubles."

"Can we, Nishiki?" his girlfriend asked like a little kid in a candy store, making those annoying puppy eyes at him.

As much as the practical side of him wanted to say no by default-classified government project was no place for a ghoul, and especially Foreign government-saying so now would be too suspicious, and the old American was a canny one. He saw it in his eyes.

Better stall for now and get details later.

After all, they could always politely refuse, couldn't they?

"Can we take some time to talk and think about it?"

"Take your time Mr. Nishio, but don't take too long. Miss Nishino." Nodding to the girl, the old man went towards the door, the others arranging in protective formation around him.

* * *

He was missing something here, Jack knew he did.

At first, with all the strong insistence of Miss Nishino that she couldn't agree to anything, or even go anywhere without her boyfriend, and her utter, panicked refusal to even think about taking their job offer if it meant no longer living with him, hinted at...

An issue they would have to work around.

And then they were out of time, and had to skip the NDA and use emergency teleportation to solve another SGC crisis-and Nishino became charmed by all that they could offer and ask of her-just as so many did before her. She no longer insistently denied their offer. The magic of the StarGate and what lay beyond was an offer she could not so easily refuse.

As said boyfriend arrive, the former SG1 Veteran quickly saw that he misjudged.

The young man, Nishiki, came all wound up and preparing for the worst, and when he saw his girlfriend he held to her for dear life, taking relief in her scent, her shape in his protective arms.

The young man hid it well. Well enough to fool most people, a glance showed that even his escort didn't see anything weird, but General Jack O'Neil was experienced enough to read the signs, and they painted a picture he didn't like.

 _'Something threatened the girl, recently-the boyfriend still shows worry for her health. Both were jumpy at first. They expected trouble, but seeing we weren't who they thought at first, relaxed. Just what did they get involved with, and will it follow them into SGC? Will the Grad student prove a hindrance to the Program?'_

Still, he couldn't help but sense, that he was missing something…


	12. Restaurant to Another World 1

Kuro has just started working on Saturdays in Western Restaurant Nekoya, and Alleta was still a bit upset about it.

Upset enough that she kept sending the newer waitress on errands. Which culminated in her showing the newcomer the small room, with the square the owner would touch, so that it would rumble, and reopen into a new room, where the supplies are kept.

She didn't even notify the man about it.

"Kuro? What are you doing still here so late? You should've been back hours ago!"

 _"I was delayed. Sent for more-"_

The man didn't pay attention to her, frantically running towards the door.

Only when he opened it, it did not lead to her territory, or even to that of 'RED'.

In fact, it showed a strange road, and strange, rectangular buildings, and then a horseless carriage moved past at great speed.

Kuro didn't any magic at all from the street, not even the small amounts that were ever-present in the world as far as she knew.

"I was afraid of that. That never happened. Grandfather never even talked about such a possibility… Decades with no incidents! What happens now?" the owner was fretting.

She raised her head towards the ceiling, and using her magic peered through it, gazing into the skies themselves.

The sight that greeted her was that of an unbroken moon.

 _"We are in another world."_ The girl telepathically stated.

The chef and owner of the eatery sighed, and closed the door, before sitting at one of the tables and gesturing for the waitress to sit across from him.

"Well, you may have noticed that I when greet newcomers, I call this a restaurant from another world. This is the reason for that…

"I don't know why or how, but every seventh day, on the day of satur, the door of this eatery leads not to the street outside, but to another place, to another world. Your world. Every few hours it leads to some other place. And seems to consistently repeat certain patterns. It has been that way since my grandfather has been the chef and owner; maybe it's been that way from the start.

Just like him, I, too found cooking for the guests of your world to be enjoyable, as well as their company. This world is very much different from the one you came from. As far as I know, this is the first time, someone didn't return before the door stopped leading to where they came from."

 _"I sense no ambient magic here."_

"yes… This is one of the big differences. But not the only one. I am sorry for that, but it seems that you will have to wait seven days before the door will lead to your world again and you can return home. I do not want to impose, but I think it may be for the best if you remain here. You are not ready for the world outside, and it could be a big shock, at best. And that world is not ready for you either-there are no elves here, never were. He pointedly looked at her pointed ears."

 _"It is probably for the best that I stay either way, the protection spell 'RED' cast here likely the only reason none of the quests were killed by my aura."_

The man (Human? She thought that to be what he was, but she has been isolated for so long…)frowned at her 'words', before standing up.

"Let me prepare a room for you to sleep, it is getting late."

* * *

The next days passed slowly, as Kuro kept to herself, out of sight. She did use her ability to see through the walls constantly, and thus had no need to actually leave what became her room.

The restaurant had completely different staff, and was full with people, different people every day.

Kuro never had so many people nearby without them dying due to her mere presence.

Having such a strong death based power had drawbacks.

It also let her observe how people behaved in company of others. It was strange and bizarre, and so very fascinating.

The owner had a delicious breakfast and dinner for her every day as well. The food, the music she could hear from the street, the sights of the park three streets away-they were all wonderful.

The clever inventionsthat replaced magic were of some curiosity as well-like the horseless carriages-that were moving due to an ingenious use of gasses created at the burning of a fuel she didn't recognize, or the small room transporting between different the restaurant and the storage area-that she saw was a box that actually moved up and down, between floors, pulled by a strong rope, with a heavy metal counterweight.

On the sixth day, the day before the Day of Satur, her joy of the sense of…life… was interrupted.

She was enjoying the strange music from across the street, something called beat hoven (though she had no idea who Hoven was, or why it was called beating them), when a shout from the restaurant floor below her.

Peering down, using magic to see through the floor of the upper part of the building, she saw that the Owner was threatened.

And she saw the first nonhuman creature of this strange world.

I looked like a human, dressed like the other customers of that world, but it smelled differently, and had a strong smell of blood.

The creature had red eyes within black sclera, and a strange, glowing appendage was comig out of its lower back, like a tail, holding the man who was her company for those past few days, who welcomed her, and fed her such delicious food.

Thanks to whom she no longer lingered, lonely in the magically rich remains of a shattered moon, alone for thousands of years.

For all that without ambient magic in this world she could not recover what magic she spent here, she was hardly burdened by her constant throwing of senses around, or the maintenance of this form, and the cloths on it.

Those were teaspoons in a sea.

Seeing that the others all ran away in panic, and the place empty but for the two, She reappeared in a flash of black.

The creature turned towards her immediately.

"And where did you come from? What's with that getup ayway?"

 _"Release, the owner, please."_ That was how she was supposed to address people in this eatery, wasn't it?

"what? What was that? Did you just talk into my head? What kind of freak are you?" the creature panicked.

"Stay back, or the old man gets it!" it lifted the Chef by its tail, as a shield between them.

Kuro's mind prodded at the protective wards 'RED' placed. Satisfied that they would not hinder her, she then teleported between the monster and its hostage, and reached for the tail, releasing a small amount of the Death energy that was inseparable part of her very essence into it.

The glowing ethereal appendage disappeared instantly, and its owner howled in pain, for a few seconds, before dying, and then disappearing as well. Until nothing remained.

The man she rescued was still shocked, as he looked at her with new eyes.

* * *

 **Author notes:** This is a crossover between Tokyo Ghoul and a new Anime called 'Restaurant to Another World'.

its about a western restaurant in japan, that on Saturdays (Days of Satur), its door leads not to the street outside, but appears in different places in another world, a high fantasy world, with an inhabitant from there seeing strange door in the middle of nothing, often levitating on air, and opening it, sees a room inside.

the Chef and owner of the place enjoys cooking to those guests. its charming and different look on the Isekai genre. and ,i admit, very much a food porn. gets me wanting to go eat some delicious dinner after watching it, every time.

I loved it and really wanted to make a snippet about it. sorry if the TG part of it seemed brief.

For those not familiar with it, Kuro (Kuro is black in Japanese), here is an ancient black Dragon, whose aspect is that of death.

Each episode has a different protagonist and their story and problem, solved with delicious western food from the restaurant. another lovely feature, its that we see it mostly from the POV of said protagonists, and how they see the the restaurant.


	13. Gate 3

"We do not belong here. Our job is ghouls, not time-lost and terrorists." Mado Akira commented, annoyed, as she glared at the night air around them.

She was walking around the closed perimeter around the impossible object of the Ginza incident. The military guard that kept following and glancing at them, did not bother to hide his displeasure of their presence. Or dislike for their agency.

The JSDF seemed to have a dislike for the CCG, for some reason. Admittedly, she was displeased herself, to be here.

They were Ghoul investigators, and meant to fight against ghouls, not humans.

"There is a high likelihood that ghouls will try to escape to the other side. They may not have a proper counterpart to the CCG. They may not even have ghouls. And we have absolutely nothing to counter them there." Koutarou Amon clarified as he turned towards her.

"Do you really think they will attack in the main street, with the military here?" she wondered aloud, glancing suspicious around her.

"For the chance to escape the regulated Tokyo wards, the constant observations, investigations and hunts… to escape Justice-they will." The man sternly glared at the object both they, and the JSDF were guarding here. The 'Gate' though which people, and monsters, and even dragons, invaded. Like a demented fantasy. His voice stern and displeased.

The JSDF grunt that wasn't even trying to hide his eavesdropping, suddenly turned weary, and sweat started appearing on his face.

"I expect there will be many ghouls seeking to pass here. We are going to have a fierce battle before us." His voice rang with finality, as he kept inspecting their surroundings, expecting imminent attack.

He was soon proven right, as smoke bombs were thrown into the empty zone outside the guarded area, and bottles of petrol bombs, also known as Molotov, were tossed towards them.

As both investigators unsheathed their weapons from suitcases, and the guards took positions, masked individuals charged amidst the forming panic and screams. There were dozens here, maybe a hundred.

"Well, what have we here… a pair of doves, guarding a hen-house of chickens. Why we outnumber you many to one, why won't you stand aside. Maybe we won't even touch you." A man wearing a mascot head of some cartoon bear, with large eye holes cut, through which a red Kakugan glared.

"You intend to prey on innocents on the other side-I won't be solving the problem you create by existing, only pass it along to others to suffer through." He angrily replied, holding position.

Only that single ghoul struck at him, wielding a Kokaku Kagune that looked like brownish bear claw. The strike was parried, as was the counter swing.

"Your really should let us off now, after all, the people on the other side attacked Tokyo unprovoked. How many innocent civilians died to these terrorists? How many families torn? They are just madmen and primitives. You weren't here when they invaded, and couldn't do anything to stop it, but we can make sure to give them hell-This is our city too, after all. Ghouls or not, we do love Tokyo, and cry outrage at what they did to it! Let us get the justice you can't!"

Amon grimaced. Inwardly agreeing. He really should have been here. Even though it didn't have anything to do with ghouls, he should have been here, helped protect people! Save people! The brutality of the initial attack, as he learned in the swift briefing before his current mission, was as vicious as that of a ghoul, made worse by its perpetrator being a fellow human!

And there was even a political group in the Diet calling to just banish the murderous ghouls into that hole in the world, to let the two problems deal with each other, kill each other, relieving the people of both, for free. It was a minority, but one whose size was alarming to Amon.

Without a doubt there were innocents on the other side too. Children, orphans, mentors…

"There are innocents on the other side. Your kind is never just! Only hell will follow you!" The Investigator exclaimed, finally striking a hit that knocked his foe to the ground, about to finish him.

"Attack him!" The Bear ghoul shouted and the masked mass around them joined into the Frey. He dodged a ghoul in fox mask, and out of the corner of his eye saw Akira stabbing another with top hat and masquerade mask.

The JSDF that was following them was urgently holding radio in one hand, aiming his sidearm and shooting ineffectively at a masked menace that was reached him an- Stopped shooting, as a kagune pierced his stomach.

"This is First Class investigator Koutarou Amon, Permission to use special ammunition, I repeat, permission to use special ammunition!" the man shouted, inwardly cursing the bureaucratic nightmare this joint operation was from the start-becoming an all too real nightmare. The CCG and JSDF were too different for camaraderie, and too similar at the wrong parts. The generals disliked the control the Washuu family had over anti Ghoul armaments, forcing them to forbid the soldiers stationed here to reload the special anti ghoul ammunition without direct order from the Investigator on site. And then ordering him not to do so unless he absolutely had to, and they were certain to be overrun.

Idly wondering just how many of these brave soldiers he failed this time, he dispatched another ghoul.

"Mado, call reinforcements, even with the military here, we need them-there are dozens of ghouls here!"

He felt relief, as First Class Fura and his team joined inn, showing that the attack was concentrated on this side, and not their post at the other side of that street the 'gate' appeared at.

Still, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Finally, I written a new Tokyo Ghoul crossover snippet for the Gate series. I have been wanting to do this for a long time...

Both reviewers and myself liked them-and i intend to turn them into a full fledged fic at a later time. I even have a plot and everything-but I do have many ongoing fanfics in progress- a constant for me-i cant stick and stay with one idea, and my plot bunnies breed like... well, bunnies.

For now, i will be writing more Gate snippets for this continuity, and when i finish an ongoing project, i will (I have at the moment 7 ongoing fanfics i alternate between updating, and about as many dormant ones i want to continue. I and fear that should any of the ongoing ones be ignored for too long, it will end up dormant).

Next snippet will focus on Tuoka and Hide actually escaping, and on their friends in Tokyo.


End file.
